Chara (truechara)
"Since when were you the one in control." - Chara Chara (truechara ) is an independent ask/rp blog for a plot-developed version of Chara from the game UNDERTALE. Often does a lot of personal events, so on. Biography Chara was raised in a rather strict family. Past treatments lead to them being disgusted by humanity, and thus they fled to mount ebott to try to find a way to gain enough power to kill everyone. Upon falling into the underground, they came across asriel, whom they shortly grew very fond of and considered their sibling. Without realizing, they however would do bad and manipulative things that would hurt Asriel or negatively influence him, even though Asriel brushed it off or forgave Chara for everything. Eventually, they found better activities to do like going on adventures. However, this happiness was temporary. Chara remembered their original goal and erased themselves by consuming a butterscotch pie baked with buttercups. The monsters did not have the medicine to help cure Chara. Upon death, Asriel absorbed Chara's soul, however it was Chara that overpowered Asriel and took their body to the village they once lived in. It was Chara that wanted to kill them all. But Asriel stopped them. They were both killed- however Chara's existence became corrupted and scattered through many different timelines. Though the main portion of their conciousness stayed in the faulty timeline created by this- a timeline that clashed with many other timelines unless they were the ones that personally chose to reset everything. They did not. Somehow, however, their conciousness merged into the body of a child named frisk. . . - - - They have been involved in a lot of events, all are listed here for the most part. Personality Chara as depicted on Truechara is a generally close to canon version of chara- having little to no understanding on emotions and displaying nothing more than an emptiness that is unsettling to most people that encounter them. They are very uninterested in romance, though they may question it often. They are quick to violence and seem to find killing as a fun passtime. In Battle They tend to use a lot of knives, preferrably the Real Knife. Their strategy is to catch their pray off guard and use their fears to harm them. Chara also has a very powerful form of manipulation, if they can get the other to fear them and not want to fight, they can deal TRUE DAMAGE (usually dealin onehits). However, in the case of lately it appears true damage is harder to obtain. Everyone seems to be catching onto chara's little tricks. Relationships Omega Flowey Their brother. It appears that he is permanently in his omega form. Paars Annoying nuisance of a soul- Managed to steal her soul by making a deal once, but that went wrong. Sans Paars's significant other. Equally as annoying and 100% lazy. Not worth the time. Mettaton Actually more interesting than the other variants of mettaton they've met. Trivia * Chara has been through all the timeline possibilities at least once. * Chara did not kill Flowey, instead that was Frisk getting revenge for Chara causing them to kill everyone they cared about. * Due to a recent event, Chara's frisk has been completely killed off. * Chara is only able to feel things when they have a soul (whither it be their soulself or someone elses) or they are in their robot body that is meant to be a prison, dubbed charabot. Artwork tba